


Little Soulmate

by ThousandsPinus



Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Dedicated to wangxian+fan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: Is there any perfect definition of soulmate?? Then these two kids are perfectly fit for those "might be" characters.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Reader, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean, YiZhan - Relationship
Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102784
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, my exam is over so I am back with a new story, I said it will be on 21st but after exam I was feeling bored. So have written the first part. Enjoy.

"Kuan" Zhan is at the door of Yibo's house.

"Coming" Haikuan replies.

"Let's go, we are already late" Li says.

Suddenly 2 year's old Yibo appears out of nowhere.

Lifting his both arms he runs towards Zhan; crying.

"De, thiu thaid thiu woth play with me (Ge, you said you would play with me) "  
And clings to Zhan's leg.

Zhan lifts Yibo with his arms;  
"Silly" pinches his nose.

"Ok, let's go" Haikuan comes out.

Cheng, Li, Haikuan and Zhan study at same school. From today their class test is going to start. They are in rush.  
Zhan hasn't enough time to console Yibo.

"Bo-di, let me go today, I will play with you tomorrow" He cupped Yibo's face and kiss him on Yibo's cheeks.

Yibo wipes his both cheeks; in verge of crying; folding his lower lip downward; eyes are red too.

"Thiu promithed me for theveryday. Thiu ath tho bath ( you promised me for everyday. You are so bad)"  
Yibo frowns burying his head inside Zhan's neck.

Actually something happened 3 weeks ago...

_Zhan has taken leave from school as his exam is at corner._   
_He is doing some assignment sitting on his bed beside the window._   
_Yibo is playing with Jianguo. But sometimes later he feels tired; he has less energy even compared to that cat._   
_He sits leaning his back on Zhan's back; pouting._

_"De, de" Yibo keeps calling Zhan._

_"Hmm" Zhan's mind is elsewhere but he doesn't dare to ignore the younger person._

_"Play with me" Yibo demand._

_Zhan doesn't want turn him down but he has no choice either "From tomorrow Bo-di. Today I am very busy"_   
_Zhan replies unconsciously._

_"Theverythay from thomorrow (everyday from tomorrow)??" Yibo asks._

_"Everyday" Zhan replies._

_Yibo suddenly kisses on Zhan's right cheek and runs for Jianguo again._

_"Hey, you bratt.. " Zhan was about to complain but by then Yibo manages to vanish himself._

Now Zhan is regretting for his words.

"Bo-di, please let me go today" Zhan requests politely.

The other three are growing impatient. They are really late. But anyone doesn't interfere between Zhan and Yibo; probably these two don't allow anyone; silently but obviously.

"No, theverythay meanth theverythay( everyday means everyday)" Yibo whins.

Now Zhan can't keep his anger away. He releases his neck from Yibo's circled arms and puts him down. 

"Bo di, just stay here. We are seriously late. If you keep doing this I won't ever talk to you" And clenching his heart, turns away to take his leave.

Actually he hasn't courage to look into Yibo's eyes. It makes him weak.  
This is the only reason he can't stay away from Yibo for so long even after fighting.

Zhan and others have almost disappeared but Yibo is still sitting at the door looking at the road outside; in hope that Zhan would return and run to him and would say "I am sorry Bo-di" And hug him.

But almost 45 minutes have passed by but Zhan doesn't came back.  
Yibo is still sitting at the door; rounding his arms around the knees.

To be continued.....  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is here. Enjoy..

One hour passes by and there is no sign of Zhan.  
With a heavy heart Yibo goes inside.

There isn't so much gap between the Zhan's and Yibo's house; 100 meter or so.

Yibo and Haikuan shares a room whereas Zhan has his own room but those two rooms are next to each other. One can see what's going on inside the other room if both the windows are open.

Yibo is sitting next to the window.  
While Jianguo is in Zhan's room, sitting on bed. It sees Yibo and jump out of the window and squeeze itself in Yibo's room and suits beside Yibo.

Yibo lifts Jianguo up and makes it sit on his laps and hugs.  
Two sad soul are giving company to each other.

After a while Jianguo stands up. How much sad it is but it can't see Yibo that gloomy.

So it goes onto Yibo's bed and pick up a teddy which was gifted by Zhan.  
Yibo is angry; no one touches that as he doesn't like it.  
Yibo runs to catch Jianguo and Jianguo runs too.

"Yibo, don't run like that, you will get hurt" Yibo's mom gives a useless warning from kitchen.

It is 2 pm...

Yibo's and Zhan's mom are sitting in the shadow of the lawn of their house and gossiping on some random topics.

Jianguo is sitting on Yibo's mom's thighs.  
Yibo comes out of his room and sees his mom's place is already occupied.

"Aunthy, may thai thome tho thiu ( Auntie, may I come to you) ?"  
Yibo asks to Zhan's mom.

"Yes, my boy come here. I was going to call you anyway" The elder person replies with a smile.

While entering to Zhan's house Yibo's eyes goes to something on a plate; kept for sun drying.

"Aunthie!! Thrieth mantho thulp (Auntie!!dried mango pulp)?" Yibo asks pointing his finger to it.

"Yes do you want some?" She asks.

Actually it is an Indian recipie, some years ago Zhan's mom learnt it from internet. After peeling the ripe mango, in grinder pulp is mixed with sugar and then in a thin layer put on for sun drying.  
It's very tasty as a snack. 

In every summer she makes it as her children specially Zhan likes it too much.

Yibo replies "May thai ( may i)?" Raising his brows.

"Yes, take as much you wish" Zhan's mom replies.

Yibo bends down and picks up two handful and sits on Zhan's mom's lap.

Seeing Yibo's hands, Zhan's mom chuckles "Will you finish all those on your own??"

"No, thai thuill theat only tho anth thet thar for the( No, I will eat only two and rests are for Ge) "  
Yibo replies turning his head.

She laughs loudly. And squeezes Yibo's cheeks.

"Your son is so cute" Zhan's mom says to Yibo's mom.

"Only cute to Zhan. To us, he is a little devil" Yibo's mom replies with a grin.

Yibo's is licking one of the sweet mango sheet of his hand.  
And when it tastes a little sour, he clenches his teeth.

"Yibo, stand up a little, I am weaving a sweater for you, I have to measure it" Zhan's mom stands him up.

But Yibo is still busy with his eating.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys these days i am feeling that my English is so bad. So if anyone finds any mistake or something just point me out. Ok enjoy now.. ☺☺

It is already evening. Zhan hasn't came back yet. He has to attend extra classes. There is exam on the next day too. And it is Mathematics. Zhan isn't that good in this subject, so he will spend the whole night for revision. 

When he returns it is 9 pm already. He wants to meet with Yibo, he is feeling pathetic for scolding him. But he hasn't a little energy left in his body. 

"Mooom, I am back" Zhan calls his mother with a tired voice. Throws the bag and socks onto ground and his body to bed. 

For once he looks at the opened window of his room. But the other window is still closed. 

He sighs a little, "I am sorry Yibo, don't get me wrong, let me just finish my exam, then I will play with you"

In Yibo's house..   
It is 6 o'clock. Being bored Yibo finally fells asleep. He was waiting for Zhan from morning. 

"Mom" Haikuan comes back at 6:30.

"Ok, go to your room, and take rest" His mom tells. 

"Zhan, Cheng and Li have returned too. Right?" His mom asks. 

"Cheng and Li Jie has returned at 5 and Zhan will at 9pm, he has extra class" Haikuan replies with a yawn. 

Yibo's sleep wasn't that deep. He half woke up hearing his brother's voice, he thought Zhan has returned with him. But when hears the full conversation, being sad drowns to sleep again. 

At 9:45pm...   
Zhan has taken a little nap. This is time for dinner, after eating he will go back to study. 

Whereas Yibo's mom is calling him.   
"Bo, get up, sleep after the dinner"  
He obediently wakes up from sleep.   
Rubs his eyes and rounds himself like a small ball on his mom's lap.   
His mom lifts him up and carries him to dining room. 

After dinner Zhan comes back to his room. And sits to study facing his back to the window. Jianguo is under the blanket. 

In the other house Kuan is back at his study too. But Yibo can't sleep, he is rolling over the bed and finally sits up. 

He sees that Haikuan is studying. He doesn't want to disturb him.   
He tugs his brother's shirt.   
" May thai thothen the wintho (May I open the window)?" Yibo asks with a gloomy voice. 

Haikuan knows his brother well. He knows what's is going on inside his brother's mind. He sighs  
"Ok, but don't disturb him, he has exam tomorrow, he is very busy now" 

Yibo nods happily "ok"   
And opens the window. He peeks onto the other room and sees Zhan is facing his back. 

"Thai than thorry ge, letths thlay atther thiur thetham ( I am sorry Ge, let's play after your exam)" He says to Zhan, not too loudly but it is audible. 

Kuan doesn't say anything but pinches his brother. 

Yibo is sitting by the window, just staring at Zhan's back, hoping for a glance.   
Actually he wants to give company to his brother and Zhan too. He doesn't know like that how many hours have passed by. 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys don't curse me for being a little late. Actually I was at my cousin's place so kinda busy with gossiping. Now enjoy😊😊

Zhan is trying to solve a problem. He scratches his head. He looks at the clock. It is almost 12:30 am. He turns his head behind. Jianguo blinks twice and jumps down from bed and walks to Zhan's chair.   
Zhan rolls his eyes "Don't disturb me, just sit there" and points his finger to the bed.   
With a gloomy face, hanging the head low Jianguo jumps down from the window and climbs onto Yibo's lap. 

Whereas Yibo is sitting beside Haikuan; yawning a little; playing video games.   
Seeing on his lap Yibo hugs Jianguo and caresses the furs.   
"Meaaaaw" Jianguo closes eyes. 

Haikuan once looks at his brother and then Zhan and smiles a little. 

Zhan is too much fucked up with that problem. He even doesn't want to know where Jianguo has went. 

Yibo leans on the window. His and Jianguo's eyes are still stucked on Zhan.   
At last around 2 am Yibo and that little creature closes their eyes.   
But Yibo is still sitting there. 

Half an hour ago Haikuan has gone to bed. He told his brother to go with him but that gremlin just said  
"De dwith thi athone (Ge will be alone)"   
After hearing this Kuan doesn't insist him anymore. 

Finally at 2:30 am Zhan has completed revising the syllabus. He stretches his arms, rubs his eyes, then looks at the window of the other house. 

He wishes like his cat if he could jump out of window and went inside and hug Yibo tightly. But that's only a impossible wish. 

Zhan sighs. 

Zhan and Yibo are still child, those couple's love is far behind for their age. But any particular age isn't needed to feel the warmness of anyone's heart so Zhan. He can feel the love and warmness of Yibo towards him.   
He knows that in morning he shouldn't scold him. Zhan was sad all the day. 

Zhan looks at the night sky. Stars are twinkling.   
"Just wait Bo-di, once my exam is over, I will stargaze with you, with your favorite icecream" He whispers. 

Zhan leans on the window too. He could easily go to bed to sleep but he didn't. Sitting there he too closes his eyes.   
"Good night Bo-di, good night Jianguo" saying this he closes his eyes and eventually drowns into sleep. 

At 3 am Haikuan gets up and carry Yibo to bed and covers him with blanket.   
He looks at Zhan. Zhan is shivering due to cold breeze coming from the window.   
Kuan rolls a paper and throws at Zhan.   
"Cheng, don't" Saying this Zhan opens his eyes once.   
"Idiot, just close the window and sleep on bed" Kuan tells Zhan. 

"Where is.. " Zhan just going to ask about Yibo. Haikuan answers "I have already lied your soulmate down, so just go to sleep, otherwise you will catch cold and all of the hardwork will be in vain" And while grinning closes the window and sleeps by hugging his brother.   
Jianguo sleeps between them. 

Zhan too closes the window and sleeps. 

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.let's enjoy...

After 7 days...

Zhan's exam is almost over. Just some assignment submission is due. He hasn't met with Yibo for almost 5 days.

Cheng and Li has nothing to do, so they are playing with Yibo and Haikuan in Zhan's house.  
Yibo recalls something and goes inside.  
He peeks into Zhan's room. He is afraid of Zhan's scold. So doesn't want to disturb him.  
Zhan feels the presence of the other person outside of the room.

"Just come in" He tells.  
Yibo runs towards Zhan and hugs his waist and rubs his nose to Zhan's body. He was craving for this warm.

"What do you want?" Zhan asks without moving his gaze from the piled up assignments.  
Yibo grins.

"Just wait a bit, after dinner we will stargaze" Zhan says again.

Yibo is very happy, he kisses on Zhan's one cheek and then runs other side and kiss on other one and goes back to play.

Zhan smirks. He knows how much he scolds this little creature, it wouldn't be mad on him.

After dinner Zhan tells Yibo to take permission from his mom. But Yibo is afraid. So Zhan takes him and goes to Yibo's mom.

"Auntie, auntie" Zhan calls her.

"Oh Zhan, you are here? Do you want anything? Yibo irritated you again, right? That brat!"

Zhan chuckles and waves his both hands "no, no, I just want to ask you that can he sleep with me?"

Yibo's mom laughs, "oh, he is afraid to ask me. Ok ok, no problem but.."

Haikuan suddenly jumps with joy "then I will enjoy the whole bed"

Yibo was hiding behind Zhan. He comes out and rounds his eyes to his brother.

"But Zhan, best of luck for... " Haikuan is cut by his mother.

"Kuan, don't tease your brother. And Zhan he often pees at night. So take a spare clothes."

"Mom, thai thont (mom, I won't)" Yibo is embarrassed. His both cheeks are red like tomato.

"Just, keep this for emergency" Ignoring her son's pleading she hands over some clean clothes to Zhan.

"Thai therioththy thont (i seriously won't)" Yibo whispers.

"If you do, I will kick you out from my bed" Zhan whispers too. But those two are audible enough to each other.

At 11 pm...

Zhan is organising all the assignments. Yibo calls him "De, the theths tho( Ge, let's go)"

"Ok, just give a minute and your chocolate icecream is inside refrigerator. Take it out"  
Yibo nods and runs to follow the order.

They are at terrace. The whole neighborhood is sleeping. Zhan's mom has arranged everything for them. Zhan asked Cheng, Li and Kuan to join them but they were too tired. But Jianguo is with them.

Yibo and Zhan already have eaten two bars of icecream.  
Yibo yawns.  
"Bo di, if you gonna sleep then go to bathroom and clear yourself up"

"No de, thai thont neeth thath ( no ge, I don't need that" Yibo assures.

"Ok then" Zhan pulls over the blanket and cuddles with Yibo and staring at the sky fells asleep.

It is around 2am..

Zhan feels something under him.  
He touches his bed. It is wet. He sits up and cups his face between his two palms.

"Oh good Yiboooooooo, I will kill you, just wait for morning" He screams.  
But he has to change the bedsheet. So he calls Yibo to wake up but that doesn't work. So he sits him up and makes him lean at a wall, changes the bedsheet and other things at first then changes Yibo's clothes and lies down again beside Yibo.

Zhan looks at the sky and feels that stars are laughing at him. He sighs "The night is really very long.. " And turns and sleeps again by hugging Yibo from behind.

 **** **** **_The End_ **  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story is "little grown up"


End file.
